Dreaming of you
by Twillda
Summary: Môj úplne prvý songfic na tému FF HP. Jedná sa o Dramione a de facto tvorí čosi ako prológ ku kapitolovke "Skurvená rozprávka". Dúfam, že si čítanie užijete rovnako, ako som si ja užívala písanie.


_What's up with my heart when it skips a beat (skips a beat)/ čo sa to deje s mojim srdcom, že vynecháva úder_  
_Can't feel no pavement right under my feet (under my feet)/ necítim žiadnu pevnú zem pod nohami (pod nohami)_

_Up in my lonely room / nemôžem spať v mojej osamelej izbe_  
_When I'm dreaming of you / keď o tebe snívam_  
_Oh what can I do (wah oooo)/ nemám na výber_  
_I still need you, but / stále ťa potrebujem, ale_  
_I don't want you now / teraz ťa už nechcem_

_When I'm down and my hands are tied (hands are tied) / Keď sa cítim na dne a mám zviazané ruky (zviazané ruky)_  
_I cannot reach a pen for me to draw the line (draw the line) / nedokážem ani chytiť pero do rúk a nakresliť ani čiarku (ani čiarku)_  
_From this pain I just can't disguise (can't disguise) / túto bolesť nedokážem zamaskovať (nedokážem zamaskovať)_  
_Its gonna hurt but I'll have to say goodbye (say goodbye)/ Bude to bolieť, ale musím ti povedať svoje zbohom (povedať zbohom)_

_Up in my lonely room / nemôžem spať v mojej osamelej izbe_  
_When I'm dreaming of you / keď o tebe snívam_  
_Oh what can I do (wah oooo) / nemám na výber_  
_I still need you, but / stále ťa potrebujem, ale_  
_I don't want you now / teraz ťa už nechcem_

_Oh yeah_

_Ohhh Ohhhhh_

_Up in my lonely room / nemôžem spať v mojej osamelej izbe_  
_When I'm dreaming of you / keď o tebe snívam_  
_Oh what can I do (wah oooo) / nemám na výber_  
_I still need you, but / stále ťa potrebujem, ale_  
_I don't want you now / teraz ťa už nechcem_

_ watch?v=Cj6QztiHkFY - Pesnička "Dreaming of you" od The Corals_

Stál tam, zľahka a elegantne opretý o studený kameň. Ruky mal založené na prsiach a prižmúrenými očami ostražito pozoroval JU.

Oh, áno, tento školský rok bola práve ona jeho nepriateľom číslo jedna. Nie otravný Potty či hrdzavý, núdzou smrdiaci Weslík. To ona, Hermiona Grangerová, mu nedala v poslednej dobe poriadne spať.

Nechápal, ako sa jej tento husársky kúsok mohol vôbec podariť. Jej, malej premúdrenej humusáčke. Dostala sa mu nielen do snov, jej sa podarilo dokonca dostať sa mu hlboko pod kožu. Zožierala jeho vnútro a pohlcovala jeho myseľ každou voľnou minútou, ktorú netrávil žiadnou činnosťou. Často si pripadal ako vyplienená pláň, ktorú pokorila táto drobná u muklov narodená dievčinka s neslýchanou čarodejnou silou. Chovala sa v jeho mysli, akoby jej všetko, čo s ním súviselo, patrilo.

Hnusná potvora!

Sledoval, ako sa jej objemná hriva pri nepatrnom pohybe hlavy rozprskla okolo úzkych už takmer nie dievčenských, a pritom ešte nie dosť ženských ramien. Zdivočené vlny tak vytvorili okolo nej žiarivú škoricovo sfarbenú gloriolu.

Práve sa presúvala z jednej učebne do druhej, tradične ovešaná neuveriteľným množstvom kníh. Už dávno sa stali jej osobnou značkou. Skrivil ústav v odmietavej grimase a v mysli sa mu objavilo niekoľko nelichotivých pomenovaní, ktorými ju zvykol častovať po minulé roky aj nahlas. Nie, že by jej tak už teraz nehovoril, hovoril a hádam ešte častejšie než kedykoľvek predtým. Ale snáď po prvý raz, čo ju poznal, si uvedomil, že má k zášti pádny dôvod. V jeho očiach bola jednoznačný votrelec. Hnusný votrelec, čo sa každú noc bez pozvania vkradol poza jeho viečka a odmietol ten jeho prísne súkromný priestor opustiť.

Zopár kníh jej spadlo na zem a ona frustrovane nakrčila svoj gombičkový nosík. To mu vyčarilo na tvári zlomyseľný úškrn, ale len dovtedy, kým neotočila hlavu a neuprela na neho oči tmavého medu. Tie, čo ho tak nehanebne často strašili v snoch. Boli plné toho, čo v nich vídaval zakaždým. Tvrdosť a opovrhnutie voči jeho osobe. Jeho úškrn sa takmer automaticky rozšíril do tradičného úsmevu, plného výsmechu, aj keď jeho vnútro práve prežívalo hotovú hormonálnu revolúciu.

Prsty ho svrbeli od túžby zaboriť ich do jej neposlušných škoricových vĺn. Tak rád by si ju privinul bližšie; až mu pri tom pomyslení stvrdli svaly na bruchu. Ironický úsmev, ktorý ešte pred malou chvíľou zdobil jeho krásnu tvár, zmizol pod ťažobou vlastných pocitov do nenávratna. Bláznivé predstavy o jej blízkosti a mäkkosti jej tela, či dokonca o slovách plných vrelosti z jej úst, teraz brázdili jeho bojom unavenú myseľ so zničujúcim dopadom.

Čertovská BOSORKA!

Už sa mu dostala priamo pod kožu. Jeho predstavy prerušilo jej tiché _Accio_, ktorým si , s pre ňu charakteristickým, povýšeneckým sebavedomí , privolala spadnuté knihy opäť do náručia.

Žeravé pocity túžby okamžite pohltil temný osteň závisti. Bola dobrá. Čertovsky dobrá čarodejnica na to, že nebola nič viac, než len špinavá humusáčka. Už veľa ráz uvažoval nad tým, aká veľká by asi bola jej čarovná sila, ak by bola čistokrvná, tak ako on sám. Myšlienka na čistokrvnú Hermionu mu prišla dokonale smiešna. Bola by to tak veľká irónia... Stačilo, že bolo viac než nespravodlivé, akou silou vládla na úkor ostatných čistokrvných. Každý slušný čarodejník predsa dobre vie, že humusáci sú len obyčajná anomália. Úbohá anomália v čarodejnom svete. Grangerová si nezaslúžila ani len to najmenšie množstvo svojich schopností. Aspoň tak ho to vždy učili, a predsa je práve ona jednou z najsilnejších a najbystrejších čarodejníc súčasného čarodejníckeho sveta. Pochyboval, že za posledné generácie videl Rokfort takú veľkú moc a múdrosť v jedinej osobe.

Odchádzala. Jej náruč plná kníh sa mu pre tentoraz zdala byť plne pod kontrolou. S každým krokom, ktorým sa od neho vzďaľovala, sa mierne hojdala v bokoch spôsobom, ktorý mu nahnal krv do všetkých potrebných orgánov. Hoci pochyboval, že to robila zámerne, dokonca by bol schopný sa staviť, že o svojej ženskosti ani sama nevedela. Bola síce bystrá, ale v niektorých prípadoch bola príšerne krátkozraká.

Vlny na jej chrbte opäť divoko tancovali ten svoj zvláštny dažďový tanec. Fascinovane na ňu zízal a nevedomky sa ju učil naspamäť.

´Áno,´ pomyslel si. ´Rozhodne prekročila všetky medze slušnosti, keď sa mu dostala pod kožu a aj keď ho to pekne štvalo, v tom najvzdialenejšom, najutiahnutejšom kútiku svojej duše bol tomu v skutočnosti úprimne rád.

Prv než sa mu definitívne stratila z očí, zastala. Jeho prirodzená zvedavosť sa zvýšila, rovnako ako aj jeho tepová frekvencia, keď sa pomaly otočila a očami vyhľadala tie jeho. Tento pohľad bol iný, na aký bol od nej zvyknutý. Presne tento vídal vo svojej fantázii. V tomto mohol jasne čítať stopy vždy prítomnej podozrievavosti, ktorá ju v jeho prítomnosti múdro neopúšťala. Ale vidiel v ňom aj stopy zvedavosti a akéhosi zvláštneho zamatového tepla, ktoré sa mu okamžite prehnalo telom, od prstov na nohách až po končeky platinových vlasov. Jej reakcia ho potešila. Zrumenená, s jemne pootvorenými lákavými perami ho pozorovala snáď celé veky. Nebol schopný prestať na ňu zízať, hádam ani vtedy, ak by to chcel. Ale finta bola v tom, že on nechcel. A to bolo veľmi, veľmi zlé znamenie.

Vedel, že tento zmätok vo svojej duši musí zastaviť skôr, než ho celkom pohltí. Jeho reakcia bola bezprostredná. Ústami naznačil to, čo vo chvíli útoku na jej osobu zvykol používať roky. Zvyk, dalo by sa povedať. Bezhlasne vyslovil: „Špinavá humusáčka!"

Bez akýchkoľvek pochýb si ten odkaz odčítala z jeho pier. Jej tmavo medový pohľad oťažel a stmavol hnevom. Doteraz lákavo pootvorené pery pevne stisla do nepríťažlivej čiarky, vytratila sa z nich farba a pri kútikoch úst sa jej vytvorili prísne vrásky. Okamžite zatúžil zbozkávať ich, až by sa úplne vyhladili. Celá táto situácia ho miatla. Ona, on, ich vzájomné reakcia a naučené pravdy, mu hlave vytvárali takmer dokonalý zmätok.

So slzami v očiach sa odvrátila a odkráčala.

Nenávidel sa. Sklopil pohľad k svojim rozochveným prstom a zašepkal sám pre seba: „ Dovidenia v mojich snoch, moja malá humusáčka..."


End file.
